Pero tal vez la quiero
by Maaite
Summary: Manuel recuerda a Alice, ahora tan lejana como la luna y se cuestiona sobre sus sentimientos (uy que gay) fem!UkxChi con mención de Usxfem!Uk


Hola, aquí otra cosa fea, se que no escribo muy bien, pero con la practica se aprende, ¿no?  
Well, aquí les traigo un UkxChi... fem!UkxChi para ser más precisos, con menciones de Usxfem!Uk, creo.

Hetalia junto con sus personajes es de su creador cuyo nombre por razones desconocidas me cuesta escribir

Chile, alias Manuel(?), es de la comunidad de Latin Hetalia.

Advertencias: ugh, supongo que si eres amante del UsUk, ninguna, a no ser que te moleste ver a Iggy, en este caso, Alice, con otro.

* * *

_¿Y que si no puedo olvidarla?_,me volví a repetir mentalmente mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me dirigía a mi librero más cercano, casi por inercia saque un libro de Neruda. Hay un poema que dice exactamente lo que siento, lo que no puedo expresar por mí mismo. Poema XX.

_"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir por ejemplo: La noche esta estrellada,_  
_Y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos._

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta."_

Miles de imágenes se me arremolinaba en mi mente, más solo su nombre provoca que mi corazón se estruje. La luna es otra vez testigo de mis penurias, mientras otros olvidan con el alcohol o con las drogas, yo prefiero hacerlo con los libros. Y otra vez estaba pasando, me estaba perdiendo entre versos de un desconocido que sabe exactamente como me siento.  
Abrí la ventana solo para sentir la brisa de la noche mientras otra vez me sumergía en la lectura.

_"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._  
_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso."_

Ella. Mi musa, la que inspiró cada una de mis obras, me saco tantas sonrisas, tantos buenos momentos.

_"En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._  
_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito."_

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces nos quedábamos en esta misma habitación charlando hasta tarde de cosas triviales, acurrucados uno junto a otro compartiendo castos besos y sonrisillas cómplices.

_"Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._  
_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos."_

Nos queríamos, nadie con sus cinco sentidos lo negaría.  
Una de las cosas que siempre me gustaron de ella eran sus ojos. Verdes como un bosque, verde como las esmeraldas, verde como la primavera en su máximo esplendor. No era un verde definido, pero eso los hacia más hipnotizantes.

_"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._  
_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido."_

Todo fue rápido, fugaz; pero a la vez ya se venía venir. No importa cómo nos separamos, nos perdimos.  
Ya no hay noches a la luz de la luna acurrucados leyendo poesía, no hay cartas secretas ni mensajes antes de dormir.  
Solo el recuerdo de que en alguna época ambos sonreímos.  
Mi musa a partido y yo no he podido hacer nada.

_"Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._  
_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío."_

Hay noches en la que la soledad me asalta en las noches, noches como esta. Donde busco refugio en los libros para sobrevivir a otra larga noche más desde su partida. Su recuerdo me asalta, me deja sin aliento, mas no me alarmo ya que se ha vuelto algo cotidiano.

_"Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._  
_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo."_

Miro por la ventana y contemplo la luna y sus amigas las estrellas, siempre compitiendo quien brilla más, quien luce más hermosa, más para mí siempre será Alice la más bella. Aunque ya no esté a mi lado y tal vez nunca lo vuelva a estar, me gustaría pensar que cuando ella contempla la luna y se acuerda de mí, tal como yo lo hago, con nostalgia.

_"Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._  
_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido."_

Hay noches como estas en donde todo lo siento tan lejano, tan distante.  
Solo somos mi alma, la noche, tu recuerdo y yo.  
Mientras mi alma se niega haberte perdido, la noche me consuela y tu recuerdo me atormenta, siento como cada vez me siento más tolerante al dolor.

_"Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._  
_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo."_

A veces como un desesperado veo la luna buscando respuestas, todo mi ser pide a gritos la razón de tu partida, de tu traición, ¿no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Porque querida, tú fuiste algo más que un simple noviazgo para mí.

_"La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._  
_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos."_

Es cierto que ambos seguimos nuestros caminos por separado, mas no volvimos a ser los mismos ¿o estoy hablando solo por mí?

_"Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._  
_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído."_

Ya no guardo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Alice, mas todavía le doy vueltas a nuestro recuerdo. Creo que nunca podre borrar de mi mente cuando éramos unos enamorados y salíamos tomados de las manos a pasear mientras yo me repetía mentalmente mientras veía tus rubias coletas, que suerte la que tengo.  
Después que termináramos, admito que susurraba tu nombre al viento, rogándole silenciosamente que llegara a tus ahora lejanos oídos.  
Mas ya esa etapa está superada, me digo a mi mismo, y a veces me lo creo.

_"De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos,_  
_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos."_

Y a veces me atormento pensando en cómo me olvidas, como me reemplazas por otro ¿o tal vez solo estoy siendo egoísta al pensar en que tú todavía piensas en mí? A veces quiero dejar ir este recuerdo, pero en otros me aferro a él como si no hubiera mañana.  
A veces me hierve la sangre al pensar en que mi lugar lo ocupa ese gringo, más me controlo, yo ya perdí mi oportunidad de reclamar, además, no siento lo mismo que antaño. Ya no anhelo tus suaves caricias ni tu suave voz susurrándome cosas bonitas, mucho menos tus acogedores abrazos, ni tus hipnotizantes ojos verdes y ni se te ocurra pensar que extraño y celo tus delicados labios que seguramente compartes con ese "otro".

_"Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._  
_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido."_

Cuando me pongo melancólico siempre me repito "ya no la quiero, solo es el pasado"; tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que es cierto.  
Esos tiempos se sienten tan lejanos y a la vez tan frescos que a veces duele, y duele mucho. Es como volver al día en que nuestros caminos se separaron y yo me tragaba mis lágrimas viéndote marchar, cuando por cada paso que dabas se me oprimía aún más la garganta. "Ya no la amo"; me repetía "Solo amo el recuerdo de cuando estábamos juntos".  
Aunque sinceramente, no sé si en verdad te he olvidado completamente.  
Olvidar a la persona que amaste es complicado. Es un largo proceso por el cual no puedes mirar atrás, ya que dolerá más y las viejas heridas se volverán a abrir, tan frescas como el primer día.

_"Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_  
_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido."_

Porque aunque te olvido, tu recuerdo siempre me atormenta en noches como estas, en las que nos quedábamos tomados de las manos y nos prometíamos el amor eterno.

_"Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_  
_Y estos sean los últimos versos que yo escribo."_

Miré nuevamente a la luna a través de mi ventana buscando vanamente un consejo, un consuelo siquiera, mas solo se mostraba distante al igual que tu mirada.  
No sé si pueda aguantar más tiempo, ya han pasado 3 años y hoy me he enterado que te casaras con él el próximo noviembre. Me has invitado a la boda y no sé si podre con eso, mas no quiero ser un maleducado y faltar a tu gran día, por lo que te prometo a ti y a mí mismo con la luna y las estrellas de testigo que te sonreiré y te desearé una vida grata y feliz junto a él, quien ha tomado mi lugar y por mi temor a intentar he perdido todas las chances de volver a tu lado.  
Y aunque me niegue a aceptarlo, yo aún te amo, y me temo que te amaré hasta quien sabe cuándo.

* * *

Esto lo tenia hace un tiempo atrás para un concurso... y ahora me surgió la urgencia de mostrárselo al mundo(?)

Si, si se que esta medio tristón, pero esa era la temática del concurso po D: "un relato triste".

Espero que les haya gustado... porque a mi no me convence del todo.


End file.
